1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories for snow skis and, more particularly, to an attachment for mounting on the rear edge of a snow ski for the purpose of creating a snow jet or "rooster tail" and for improving ski control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Professional water skiers performing in exhibitions before the public are often able to produce a spectacular "rooster tail" or jet of water which sprays out behind their skis, adding an extra degree of showmanship and visual excitement to their performance. The "rooster tail" effect is created by means of a small hole which is drilled in the back of each ski. As the skis glide over the surface of the water, a small stream of water is forced upwardly through the hole to form a fountain or plume which resembles the tail of a rooster; hence, the name "rooster tail".
Snow skiers skiing in extremely loose, powdery snow are sometimes able to generate a spray of snow from the backs and sides of their skis which also looks quite showy and exciting. However, the spray is not concentrated in a single plume in the manner of a "rooster tail", and thus does not create as dramatic an effect as a water skier is able to create. Furthermore, because the spray can only be generated in powdery snow, skiers skiing on tightly packed or icy snow are not able to inject this small bit of extra showmanship into their performances. Some snow skiers have attempted to duplicate the "rooster tail" effect created by water skiers by drilling a similar hole in the back of their skis, but this hole immediately becomes clogged with packed snow and ice and ceases to function as desired.
Therefore, a long-felt demand has existed for a ski attachment which can be mounted on the rear edge of a ski for the purpose of creating a "rooster tail".